1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for fabricating an antimicrobial hybrid material of a natural antimicrobial particle and a carbon nanomaterial. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for fabricating an antimicrobial hybrid material of a natural antimicrobial particle and a carbon nanomaterial, capable of fully utilizing the antimicrobial property of a natural antimicrobial material and a carbon nanomaterial by maximizing adsorption of the natural antimicrobial material on the carbon nanomaterial.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent development in nanotechnology, researches are actively made on applications of the nanotechnology in various industries worldwide. In particular, researches on application of nanoparticles to biomaterials, medicine, electronics, chemical catalysts, etc. in various industries are under way. Recently, development of hybrid nanostructure materials for improving applicability and efficiency of these nanoparticles are actively studied. Examples include an antimicrobial fiber in which silver nanoparticles are bound to carbon nanotubes (see Korean Patent Publication No. 2011-78136), a high-efficiency catalyst in which TiO2 particles are bound to carbon nanotubes, or the like. These hybrid nanostructures can exhibit several properties at the same time since they are made up of particles having different properties.
In general, the hybrid nanostructures are fabricated via a chemical process whereby a precipitant or a reducing agent is added to a metal salt so that metal or oxide powder is adhered to a carbon nanotube in an aqueous solution. However, it is difficult to produce a high-purity hybrid nanostructure with this method. Further, since the method involves a complicated process, a long producing-time is required or it is difficult to fabricate the hybrid material continuously.